Naruto the loved
by forever.signed.with.insanity
Summary: Naruto is young child with a few secret admirers. What they don't know is he's into the silent or tall type. Did I mention that animals love him. Warning Yaoi! possible Mpreg... [okay guys I'm editing everything and if it messes u up srry]
1. meet Gaki

**Demon-"OI Kit"**

speach-" ramen ramen ramen"

thoughts-'this is stupid'

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or naruto shippuden or nada okay?okay.

* * *

A normal day in the hidden leaf village. Sunny, blue skies with splotches of white in various shape and sizes. And this where we find our young and very, very, very lazy, Nara. Lazily gazing at the clouds. Beside him lies his big-boned friend, Akamichi Choji, eating chips. the academy had just let out.

"Hey Shika, don't you find it odd how everybody treats Naruto?"

Taking a moment to think he let out a sigh and answered.

"It is weird but by what I can come up with is that the older generation is hiding something from us, the younger generation. It's troublesome how people treat Naruto like that."

"Yeah i know what you mean. I guess we'll know when the time is right."

As Choji finished saying that, they got up and headed through the market, when they spotted the person they were just talking about.

"Demon Brat just tried to rob me lets get him"

The store owner that just said that along with everyone that heard him started to gather around our young hero.

"I-I did't do anything."

Almost like the animal wanted to protect him , the Inuzuka dogs, Nara dear, ninja summons, and animals in the forest of death started to create chaos. Some even leaving their homes to find Naruto. Out in the distance you can clearly see a small pug leading them. Behind the pug were animal summons and behind them were the ninja. Some Inuzuka Chasing after their partners.

But what really got to everyone was when they saw Gamabunta, Manda, and Katsuyu with their summoners on their backs. As fast as the would-be mob was about to be formed it dispersed. But that didn't stop the stamped of animals heading straight for Naruto.

'I'm going to die. I didn't even get the village to notice me.'

Seeing that the mob of animals were still coming towards he tucked in and waited for the impact. The pain. It never came. but what he did notice was someone was healing the scratches he got when the store owner shoved him.

" Oi, gaki you alright"

* * *

so that's that /.\ this is my first time write a fanfiction so please be nice.


	2. kaa-san, kyuu, and naru-chan

**Demon-"OI Kit"**

speach-" ramen ramen ramen"

thoughts-'this is stupid'

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or naruto shippuden or nada okay?

okay.

Thanks to anyone who reviewed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Previously ~

 _'I'm going to die. I didn't even get the village to notice me.'_

 _Seeing that the mob of animals were still coming towards he tucked in and waited for the impact. The pain. It never came. but what he did notice was someone was healing the scratches he got when the store owner shoved him._

 _" Oi, gaki you alright"_

"Oi, gaki, you alright"

This is where we find Naruto. Surrounded by The Legendary Sannin. With the animals around them.

"What are you doing? Why are you healing the DE-brat"

'So he's the Kyuubi Jinjuriki...and the village still doesn't see the difference between a scroll and a kunai' The Sannin thought.

"Naruto! Are you alright."

Shikamaru, who had been watching along with his friend Choji, came running to their classmate. They saw their classmate being healed. 'That guy was about to call Naruto a demon.'

"Y-yeah I'm fine. This isn't enough to hurt the next Hokage."

"Gaki, why didn't you defend yourself. Aren't you training to be a ninja?" (Tsunade)

"Who Are you guys? Shikamaru, Choji ,what are you doing here?"

"I'm Tsunade, the one with white hair is Jirayia, and-"

"I'm Orochimaru, at your service."

At this point Naruto was confused, but for some unknown reason he felt he could trust them. Especially Tsunade. He got a motherly vibe from her. He didn't know that he was staring at them. But by the time he did he heard the Third Hokage ask him something.

"Gomen Oji-chan, can you repeat that?"

"I asked if you were alright."

"Yeah, how am I going to be the next Hokage if this gets me down."

"Hey, Naruto I have a question. Why did those people call you 'Demon-brat'"(Shikamaru)

As he finished his question everyone got tense. Naruto being who he was chose that moment to ask his 'Oji-chan'. Having three kids looking at him to answer their question he answered the only way he could.

"...People fear what they do not understand..."(Third Hokage)

"...Oji-chan you say that but you don't explain it to me..."

Hearing the hurt and the confusion in his voice he felt guilty. The animals that were still around made to get closer to Naruto but were held back. Shikamaru and Choji who were still there were taken away by their parents.

Tsunade having sensed that Naruto was about burst into tears, pulled him into her. The feeling came back to Naruto. The feeling of safety and love. Not being about to stop himself Naruto said something he'd never thought he'd say.

"Kaa-san"

As soon as that left his mouth he frozen. He was afraid of rejection so he did what his instincts told him to. He ran. And he didn't stop. No matter how much his legs protested. But soon enough his smaller that average malnourished body couldn't take it, and he fell into unconsciousness.

Back with The Legendary Sannin, The Hokage, and Anbu, Tsunade was staring in her arms. The maternal instincts she thought she didn't have arose because of the gaki. The gaki that proposed his dream with the same passion her deceased brother and lover did.

Suddenly she realized that he had ran off. To who knows where. In a village that hated him. And he was all alone. She turned to the Anbu.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE. GO AND BRING BACK MY SON. IF HE HAS A SINGLE SCRATCH ON HIM IT'S ON YOUR HEADS. GO!"

Surprised by what she said that stood there for a few seconds before it sunk in and they were off through the village.

"AND YOU TWO GO FIND HIM TOO. AND YOU HIRUZEN. ARE PURPOSELY LETTING HIM GET HURT OR ARE YOU JUST STUPID."

Suddenly she realized who she was talking to and apologized.

"It's alright Tsunade."

When Naruto woke up the next time he found himself in a sewer. But for some reason he wasn't scared. But for a different reason. It was the same feeling he felt when he healed. So he walked to where it started to get stronger. Until he came upon a cage. But the feeling was coming from the cage. So he went past the bars of the cage.

What he found wasn't what he expected. A man. But not just any man, no, he had fox ears and nine fox tails.

After few seconds Naruto decided to talk to the man. Nothing bad from talking to a stranger.(sarcasm)

"...Hello..."

 **"Who dares bother my sleep."**

Naruto didn't know why but the mans voice sent shivers of pleasure down his body. But decided not to ponder on it.

" I-it's me Naruto."

Naruto felt his face heat up when he realized the man didn't have a shirt on. He let an 'eep' and left the cage. But before he could make it out he was pulled against a hard chest.

 **"Are you leaving before I introduce myself ... hmmm..."**

"N-No I was just going to let you change"

 **"Hmmm..."**

Still sitting on the mans lap he asked a question that was on his mind.

"So what is your name"

 **"Kyuubi"**

Naruto stilled when he heard the man introduce himself. Now it made sense. The tails and ears.

" But the Fourth Hokage killed the Kyuubi"

Now trying to get out of the mans lap he didn't bother to pay attention. That is until he heard a growl. Then like always his instincts told him still and let the man keep talking. So he did.

 **"As I was saying the Fourth Hokage, your father, couldn't kill me so he did the next best thing. He sealed me in his son hoping that the village would see him(naruto) as a hero. But the villagers didn't. They saw you as me. So to apologize to you I healed you. And Granted you a bloodline. So do you forgive me?"**

Naruto not knowing what to do just started crying. Can you blame him. He discovered his own dad sealed the Kyuubi into him and that it was because of him his life was horrible. It's a lot to take in for a eight year old. After a while he calmed down and asked a question.

"Why did you attack the village in the first place?"

Sighing Kyuubi answered.

 **"I didn't do it of my own choice, your Father saw I was being controlled by Madara Uchiha. So He sealed to were I can make contact with you"**

Naruto feeling satisfied with his answer, told kyuubi something he didn't expect himself to say.

"I forgive you, Kyuu"

Surprised by his new nickname he smiled. And decided to Ask Naruto a question too.

 **" Naru-chan, do you want to be my mate."**

So that's that. I hope it's long enough. If not please tell me. I did my best to fix mistakes.


	3. Biwako, and Hiru-chan

**Demon-"OI Kit"**

 **Demon thoughts-** _ **'Naru-chan~'**_

speach-" ramen ramen ramen"

thoughts-'this is stupid'

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or naruto shippuden or nada okay?

okay.

Thanks to anyone who reviewed. I hope this was long enough. I really need to work on that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Previously ~

 _"I forgive you, Kyuu"_

 _Surprised by his new nickname he smiled. And decided to Ask Naruto a question too._

 _ **" Naru-chan, do you want to be my mate."**_

* * *

Before he was able to answer he felt himself disappearing. He didn't want to go yet.

 **"Don't panic Naru-chan you're just waking up. Take time to think about my question."**

After hearing Kyuubi explain he calmed down. Then he realized what Kyuu said. Cue Blush. Nodding he turned around to give kyuu a quick hug and peck on the cheek. Then he disappeared.

Bringing his hand to his cheek he gave a gentle smile _._ _ **'Be back soon naru-chan'**_ Satisfied with that he went back to sleep.

* * *

"...aking...ruto..."

It was that person again. The on that made him feel safe and loved. For some reason he also felt a fatherly figure. Or two fatherly figures. Then it came to his 'Oji-chan'. The aura from the last person was what scared him and caused him to scream.

"Ahhhhhh"

Everyone was up in an instant. Though it was the Third who asked the question.

"Naruto, what's the matter?"

Hearing his voice Naruto calmed down. He focused on the unknown ninja's aura. Almost like reading the person's mind he turned to said ninja.

" Why, do you want me dead? Is it because of the kyuubi sealed inside me?"

Hearing Naruto mention the kyuubi everybody tensed. But going over what Naruto said they turned to the ninja. Then they looked back at Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto"(Hiruzen)

"There's another me(1) over there with that ninja telling me he's bad news for me. The one next to you, Oji-chan, is telling me to trust you and that your hiding that mans 'Icha Icha paradise' in the secret safe in your office. "

After Hearing naruto explain that they looked around for "the other Naruto". Then again they let the words sink in and look at Hiruzen for a minute then back to Naruto.

"Oi, gaki what does the 'other you' say about me?"(jiraiya)

Looking next to Jiraiya they saw his eyes get cloudy. Starting to get worried they made to get closer to him but something was stopping them. They felt a small soft hand holding their own. At first they struggled, but remembered what Naruto had said. So they waited. After a minute they saw Naruto's eyes focus.

Pointing at Jiraiya Then Orochimaru Naruto answered.

"He says you know things that I shouldn't know yet. He said he'd explain when I'm older. But it has something to do with Girls. You (Orochimaru) They say you are dark but are light at the same time. It's lonely right. Living alone without parents."

Hearing Naruto say that he(orochimaru) nodded.

"Oji-chan, you miss her don't you. And you (Jiraiya) miss them."

"Naruto how do you know all that? Did they tell you? "

Nodding Naruto got up and walked to the window motioning for them to follow. Once again his instincts and other Naruto's telling him what to do. The still unknown ninja taking that moment to leave.

When Naruto turned around they saw his eyes. Wisdom. Wisdom that was not supposed to be seen in a child. Gratefulness too.

"Oji-chan for taking care of me I want to let you see your wife one last time."

Gasps were heard around the room. Sarutobi was most affected. The day of Naruto's birth she had died. He unable to see her for her body was never found.

Naruto turned back to the window and jumped down. Everybody ran to the window just in time to see Naruto Caught by a tree near by. They jumped down just in time to hear Naruto say thank you.

Naruto told them to stay put. He went to a nearby bush and got something. When he came back they saw it was a kunai. Before they could ask anything they saw lights coming from beside them heading for Naruto.

Before they could stop him, he cut his wrist and let the blood pool around him. For a normal human he'd be dead. But who said he was normal. Struggling to get out of the vines that were stopping them for getting to Naruto they kept yelling for him to stop.

Hearing the Hokage and three Sannin everyone nearby head towards them. The ninjas were getting ready to attack our young-soon-to-be- hero, but were stopped at the look they got from the Hokage and nearby animals.

The four lights that were still next to Naruto started spinning around him. The blood started to form kanji for Shinigami, Kami, and Yami.

Suddenly there was a blinding light. And it was over. Everyone was frozen where they stand. before them stood The Shinigami, Kami, And Yami. And Naruto was talking to them and they could be seen replying to him, but nobody could hear them.

Suddenly Naruto turned around and walked to the Hokage. Everyone stiffened. Why? Because The three gods were following Naruto but stopped five feet away from the Hokage. While Naruto kept walking. Until he stood in front of the Hokage.

"Oji-chan? What was her name?"

Knowing exactly what Naruto was talking about he answered in a pained voice. Every memory of her made him depressed. Unknown to him they used his memories of her for what Naruto was going to do.

* * *

Away from the hospital people saw the blinding lights. Nobody knew what it was. But for some they thought it was an attack and headed over. At least they would've. But they couldn't move. The only people who could were the children of ages eight or younger.

* * *

"Biwako"

"Biwako Sarutobi" (Naruto)

As soon as he said her name there was a bright flash and a ball of light. The ball of light started taking shape of a human till it took the form of Biwako Sarutobi. Wearing a plain baby blue kimono with stars wrapping around her arms.(2)

She looked around until her eyes landed on Hiruzen.

"How?"

"You haven't seen me in eight years and that's all you can say? Jeez Hiru-chan. Naruto-kun it would seem that Hiru-chan doesn't want to talk to me. How much more time do I have? I want to visit some friends."

"Gomen, Biwako-san you only have fifteen more minutes I don't think that's enough time to visit."

Cue Hiruzen hugging Biwako.

"Thank you Naruto. Thank you."

As he was saying this tears of joy were in his eyes. He walked together with Biwako to sit under a tree talking. Suddenly Biwako ran back to Naruto and picked him in her arms. He was surprised at first but then snuggled into her and closed his eyes.

"Oba-chan"

Smiling down at Naruto she walked to Hiruzen and they talked. To then it felt like they had talked forever. They talked about all the things they remembered about when they met.

But soon Biwako started disappearing, and they knew it was time for her to go back. She handed Naruto over to him.

" Hiru-chan, don't start to let your advisers or the civilian council do what they want. You are the Hokage this is a dictatorship. Your word is law not theirs. See you later, dear."

And with tears streaming down her face she gave him a peck on the cheek and disappeared.

Along with her The Shinigami, Kami, and Yami disappeared.

Looking down at the sleeping eight year old he headed towards the Hokage tower with The sannin following. The walk was silent. Once they arrived he told his secretary he didn't want to be bothered.

After that was done he head to his office with the blond-haired child still in his arms but awake. Once inside he sat in his chair with Naruto in his lap.

The sannin took a seat in the chairs in front of him.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah,Oji-chan?"

"What was that you did?"

"I don't know it just came to me. But I can't see the other naruto's anymore. But I know they're still there."

"Naruto i don't want you to do that again. Not until you have it under control."

"Hai~"

"You can go now Naruto-kun. And get your grades up too."

"Hai~. See ya."

* * *

The rest of the week was normal for Naruto. Except this time he was think about what kyuu asked him.

Two weeks passed untill he saw them-the other narutos-again. But this time They told him to ask his Oji-chan about liking other guys. To help him decide, but they told him not to mention kyuubi. When he asked why they said it wasn't time for the to know. Then they disappeared again.

So after the academy he headed straight for the Hokage tower.

"OJI-CHAN!"

Bursting into his office he was oblivious of the other people in there. Walking over to his Oji-chan he climbed on his lap ,with a little help of course. As he got comfortable he heard someone clear his throat. He heard another him tell to say something.

"Don't choke."

A simple phrase to our young oblivious blond.

"Naruto-kun, how may i help you today?"

Shifting his attention back to the Hokage he asked the question that has bothered him.

"Oji-chan is it wrong for a boy to like another boy?"

Well to say Hiruzen was surprised was like saying Jiraiya was a gentlemen. totally not true. Cue sneeze in the room.

"Is there a boy you like Naruto?"

Naruto turned a deep shade of scarlet. Looking away he mumbled something under his breath.

"Care to repeat that Naruto-kun?"

Turning a deeper shade of scarlet he started to fidget. He looked everywhere but his Oji-chan as he answered.

"/...H-hai.../"

"Well I don't think it's bad. You like who you like and that's that. "

As Sarutobi finished saying that the people who were in there made themselves known.

*cough*

Turning to where the cough came from he saw it was the woman from yesterday. Seeing her in there he made to leave the room but he didn't get far till her voice reached his ears.

"Not even going to say 'hi' to your Kaa-san?"

Stopping dead in his tracks he turned to look at her. Then he looked at his Oji-chan.

"That is correct Naruto-kun. she is your new mother."

"So gaki who's the lucky guy?"

He wanted to tell them he really did but he couldn't. They were not ready. At least that was what the 'other Naruto' said. Mumbling something under his breath he looked away.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya being curious asked naruto to say it louder.

"I can't tell you."

At hearing him say that everyone got serious. The newly made mother and two uncles really not liking were this was going.

"Why can't you tell us?"

Trying to make a quick escape he made for the window only to be caught my Orochimaru.

"Gaki, I asked a question."

Looking around he notice everyone looking at him.

"I'm not allowed to."

At hearing this everyone really started to worry. Orochimaru set Naruto down seeing Tsunade approaching.

Picking him up by the front of his shirt to her eye level. Sarutobi made to protest but sat back down when Tsunade glared at him. Turning back to Naruto she brought him closer.

"I am your mother you are going to tell me this instant."

Feeling like a cornered animal, and having the same feel he felt when the villagers were about to attack him he blew.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO BE MY MOTHER! I've done just FINE without you"

Surprised by his outburst she dropped him and he ran out.

* * *

He felt bad for overreacting. He usually has control over his emotions. And why did He feel like a trapped animal.

Deciding not to think about it he walked home. He ate a few cups of instant ramen after he finished he set them down and headed to take a show-KNOCK - or not.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

When he opens the door he see's the two people who were with Tsunade. panicking he _TRIED_ to close the door. Before he could they pushed it open.

Stepping inside they walked towards Naruto. Not knowing what to do he ran to is room. Jumping on the bed he opened his window ready to jump out.

* * *

(1) This is part of the bloodline Kyuubi gave naruto

(2) Yes on her arms no sleeves. It will be explained later

Please review .


	4. My family

**Demon-"OI Kit"**

 **Demon thoughts-** _ **'Naru-chan~'**_

speach-" ramen ramen ramen"

thoughts-'this is stupid'

nature/bloodline- _'la la la'_ (will be explained later)

 **shinigami- "Death. Blood. Bones"**

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or naruto shippuden or nada okay?

okay.

Sorry i took so long but school got in the way. And please **please** _ **please**_ _ **please~~~**_ review. That was another reason that i didnt update fast... What... i love the reviews.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Previously~

 _KNOCK. KNOCK._

 _"I'm coming, I'm coming."_

 _When he opens the door he see's the two people who were with Tsunade. panicking he TRIED to close the door. Before he could they pushed it open._

 _Stepping inside they walked towards Naruto. Not knowing what to do he ran to is room. Jumping on the bed he opened his window ready to jump out._

It being a little past sundown he couldn't see what he was about to jump down on. The feeling came back. He felt trapped. again.

' _Jump we'll catch you. We'll protect you. For you are the one who commands us_.' The wind. it was calling him and he trusted the wind. He's scared but the wind seemed to understand and was helping him. The trees too. He didn't care anymore. all he cared about was the feeling he got around nature. Freedom.

He could hear the men calling from the background but he didn't pay any mind. adrenaline was rushing through him. He couldn't help it. Grabbing a tree branch to steady himself he jumped.

Feeling the wind flowing through his hair. Just faintly he heard the wind giggle. Not once paying any attention to the distressed calls of the two sannin.

From the sannin's point of view they say soft lights heading towards Naruto. Unnoticed by everyone but Naruto. They saw him coaxing the lights towards him. As is guiding the stars towards him. But they're dreaming. At least they thought

'Naruto-kun, we love you.' A caring voice and the emotions to match. But they're stronger than they were before. This was his Otō-san. But where was he.

"Otō-san, where are you?" Fear, confusion, sadness, and anxiety clear in his voice. Free falling from a building than hearing your dad is pretty terrifying.

'Gomen, but I'm only your guardian. Don't ever try a jump like that, 'Kay?'

"Hai~"

* * *

From the window Jiraiya froze. He was hallucinating. Minato died sealing the kyuubi. The lights were forming Minato. Just like what happened a week ago. As they both descended with Naruto being carried by Minato. With The Shinigami behind Minato. As quickly as Minato appeared he disappeared: Naruto with them.

* * *

The Shinigami took them to Minato's old house. After knocking Naruto out he talked to Minato.

 **"Minato Namikaze, your son has shown that he can live with a burden placed on him. But every human child needs family so Minato, you and your wife Kushina will be his guardians. That only he can see and feel."** The look one Mianto's face was a look of shock, and happiness. He couldn't belive what he was hearing. He would be able to raise his son. He and Kushina would be able to...

Before he could continue his train of thought he started to feel faint.

 **"From today onwards Minato and Kushina are hereby assigned to care for the ,Hoshi-chū no hogo-sha , raise him well."**

As he says that Kushina appears and they both have their stars taken away and all that's left is a star pendent on their necks. Their clothes change into "normal" clothes. They can feel their chakra enter them and their connection to the stars start to dwindle down.

Before they passed out they heard The Shinigami talk again.

 **"When he is of age you shall explain to him is duties as,Hoshi-chū no hogo-sha."**

As he finishes they let the sweet welcomed darkness envelop them.

The Shinigami turns to Naruto and puts a star with a sythe in the middle on Naruto.

 **"This will all be explained later, Hoshi no gādian-Sama"**

* * *

"We're not lying sensei. We saw him. Right after Naruto jumped he appeared and disappeared"

Here we find a distressed Jiraiya after Naruto disappeared.

"Jiraiya Minato-kun was sealed inside the Shinigami's stomach. You know that." Having grown tired of his students claiming to see the Fourth Hokage he was about ready to kick them out.

"You can't say you don't believe us. After see what Naruto could do."

Having forgot about that it took him by surprise.

* * *

"Inu, Karasu, Take your squads and search for Naruto. You may not return until he is found. I want hourly reports." The Hokage was back. But they would't say it out loud

"Hai, Hokage-sama." As soon as that was said they left.

"Sensei. Where is my son."

* * *

Two days past and Naruto still had not been found. The villagers had started to celebrate. People throwing parties. That is until Iruka finds them. Then they run from the chunin.

At the academy rumors had started to spread. Naruto being killed by foreign ninja. Naruto being killed by animals. A few certain boys didn't belive any of the rumors but were worried about Naruto.

* * *

By the village gate a small blonde boy was walking towards the village. But to him he was walking to the village with his parents.

Minato wearing what he wore when he died and Kushina wearing her kunoichi outfit. Naruto still wearing what he did when he left.

As they neared the village gates an ANBU squad came out. After confirming it was Naruto they grabbed his arm. What they did not expect was for some type of wing jutsu hitting them.

Choosing to let Inu handle him they backed off.

"Uzumaki-san, please let us escort you back to the Hokage tower where your mother is waiting for you." As Inu was saying this he started to approach him. That was until Naruto said something that shocked everyone.

"But my mom isn't at the Hokage tower. She died during the kyuubi atta-" Not knowing how he got that they decided to knock him out.

Panicked that Naruto got knocked out Kushina took out her katana and got ready to attack. That was before Minato stopped her."They are probably taking him to the hokage tower"

* * *

Following the ANBU the Uzumaki-Namikaze pair arrived in no time. Before they entered they heard an argument.

"...Right... didn't agree..." Entering the room they saw Tsunade. And Naruto trying to get away from her.

* * *

TBC Gomen. I didn't mean for it to take so long Review?


	5. Bring me to life

**Warning:BAMF!Kushina Calm &badass!Minato And Overprotective!Kyuubi AND Cussing&ukish!Naruto And also these aren't for this chapter they are for all chapters. Also Medic!Naruto with A itty bitty hint of Insane!Naruto... **

**Demon-"OI Kit"**

 **Demon thoughts-** _ **'Naru-chan~'**_

speach-" ramen ramen ramen"

thoughts-'this is stupid'

nature/bloodline- _'la la la'_ (will be explained later)

 **shinigami- "Death. Blood. Bones"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or naruto shippuden or nada okay?**

 **SIDE NOTE: if i made mistakes please correct me. Review**

~~~~Previously

 _"Uzumaki-san, please let us escort you back to the Hokage tower where your mother is waiting for you." As Inu was saying this he started to approach him. That was until Naruto said something that shocked everyone._

 _"But_ _kaa-san_ _isn't at the Hokage tower. She died during the kyuubi atta-" Not knowing how he got that_ _information_ _they decided to knock him out._

 _P_ _anicked that Naruto got knocked out Kushina took out her katana and got ready to attack. That was before Minato stopped her."They are probably taking him to the hokage tower"_

 _Following the ANBU the Uzumaki-Namikaze pair arrived in no time. Before they entered they heard an argument._

 _"...Right... didn't agree..." Entering the room they saw Tsunade. And Naruto trying to get away from her._

* * *

To say that Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze wasn't mad was saying that Minato wasn't a male. He was, Just ask her.

"Let go Minato, let go!"

By now Minato was starting to lose his grip on her wrist that was not holding a long and sharp katana.

Naruto stopped struggling. He had seen his Otō-san and Kaa-san from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw that they were there. With renewed vigor he started thrashing in Tsunade's arms.

Having been caught off guard she let him go and saw him run off into a corner. That's when it happened, something they couldn't see picked Naruto up and he hugged 'it'. Seeing as everything was calm the Hokage sighed and asked Naruto a question.

"Naruto-kun, would you like Tsunade-hime to be your mother. You would have a home to live in and a loving mohter." He said all this while approaching Naruto. But he stopped when he heard Naruto's response.

"No. No. No. I already have a loving Kaa-san and Otō-san, and a warm home. I don-" What ever Naruto was going to say was cut off as Tsunade walked up to Naruto.

"And where are your parents hmmm oh and this so called home." Tsunade didn't mean for it to come out that harsh, but she wasn't going to let Naruto go like that. She finally found someone that carries Nawaki and Dan's dream with them. She just knows it.

And this is where everything goes south. Kushina having enough of Tsunade picking on Naruto handed Naruto to Minato. When she saw that Naruto was safe she took the adoption papers and sliced it up with her katana. She started to carve words on the ground.

'Naruto can make his own choices. He doesn't need the pressure. Tsunade I apologize but Naruto will not be adopted.'

When she finished she left. Minato following with Naruto in his arms.

When they arrived at their home Naruto was already asleep. They set him on the bed and sandwiched him between them.

* * *

The Shinigami was about to leave to find Naruto after seeing that it was messing with the living. So he was going to fix that. Or at least help the child with what was going on. But on his way out he saw a report on his desk. With that in mind he left.

She must've woken up. Because when he found them they were at the house with an angry Kushina.

As he got closer he could her cursing up a storm. "And that stupid bitch think that she can just fucking up and grab our poor little Naru-chan. One day I'ma have her- "

"Kushina! Naruto's in the room, he might use those words."

"Naru-chan never use those words okay?"

Maybe now would be a good time to intervene.

 **"It seems like your having trouble Naruto-sama. I guess making decisions is hard when you have your parents that are spirits and a person trying to adopt you." **

"Y-yeah it's a little hard."

 **"Naruto-sama, I come here to grant you nine wishes. I only have two rules. You cannot wish for more wishes and I cannot make someone fall in love with you. But other than that I will grant you what you desire. You can chose to use all you wishes at once or use them whenever you want. Do you understand Naruto-sama?"**

"I-I think I do. Can I wish for My parents to be alive again. And Jiji's Wife... wait Nevermind.."

Hurt that Naruto didn't want them alive they tensed up and clenched their fists until they felt the sting of a cut. They tried not to show that they were hurt by what Naruto said. The Sinigami was just waiting.

"Can I wish for everyone who died in the Kyuubi attack to be brougth back to life?"

Contemplating this the shinigami answered.

 **"No." **

Seeing the face that Naruto was making he elaborated.

 **"What I mean is you can do that yourself. It might take three days for that many people but yes you can do it. All you need is something that the person used. Or a picture of that person. You will also need some a drop of blood from a family member. I would suggest using Kyuubi's Chakra." **

"But how would I know how to do it?"

 **"Let the stars and nature guide you. If I could make one more suggestion it would be to tell the Hokage only and Revive you parents first." **

"R-revive?"

 **"Brought back to life." **

"S-so when can I start?"

 **"Whenever but make sure to be careful. On that note I also brought a warning a group lead by presumed dead Obito Uchiha. It is lead to believe that Madara Uchiha saved him and in turn he started to trust the man. A few years after Obito's death Kakashi and Rin were attack. During this time Obito left to help them. When he got there Rin had jumped in front of Kakashi's Chidori. Obito, in his heart break, chose the path of revenge. Now that Madara has died he is on the move to gather all the members." **

By the end of his warning Minato and Kushina were wide eyed.

 **"I have an offer you Naruto-sama"**

"Y-yes?"

 **"I will send you daily reports on the movement of the group, Uchiha Obito, and the Jinchuuriki. Along with trouble over the world if you'd like. It would be your decision to help or not."**

Thinking about this Naruto thought about what this could do.

"I would like that. Thanks dattebayo."

 **"That is all Naruto-sama. Please be careful." **

With that the Shinigami left with wave of his bony hand.

Turning to his parents he crawled over to them and turned to Kushina and lifted his arms in a motion to show he wanted to cuddled. Seeing her adorable son she picked him up and cuddled him. Feeling left out Minato joined the cuddling.

"Kaa-san, otō-san, c-can I try to bring you back to life?"

Looking down at Naruto then at each other they thought about it. After a while of this Minato sighed and looked at Naruto.

"Look Naru-chan, it's not that we don't want to be alive again. It's that we don't know the risks. We don't know how it will effect you."

"Otō-san, I want to do this. I can do this. Please I want people to see my family. Please I want people to know I have a family. Let me do this."

Seeing the dedication, passion, and determination in those crystal blue eyes they gave in.

"Okay then but you have to be extra careful, Okay?"

"Yes I promise."

 **NOTES: Tsunade isn't going to be bashed. Remember she can only take so much. And Kushina was only sanding up for Naruto. SO...Review... I might Update faster just sayin. Oh on another note Kyuubi might be in the next scene. And kakashi...Maybe Iruka...And the rest is a surprise. And sorry about the last chapter the Shinigami's lines were supposed to be underlinedbut i guess that didn't happen. I'll fix that later.**

 _ **Loved by all,**_

 _ **Muhwa...(me)**_


End file.
